I don't know what to name this
by spaceisdead
Summary: I'm thinking of making this either a series of 1 page short stories that are completely unrelated or a story of Anna, Elsa and Joseph having to live and fend for themselves in the woods, idk.
1. Page 1

Tonight was one of the darkest nights they have ever seen, the pitch blackness outside of the car made for a very eerie, almost sinister, atmosphere. This combined with the fact that they were driving down a mountain scared the daylights out of them. They just got back from a snowboarding trip, Anna, Elsa and Joseph. They couldn't sleep even if they wanted to, the darkness outside made them have a feeling of constant fear that they were going to drive off a cliff.

"Thank god I changed the headlights on Tuesday" Joseph thought. Without them he knew he would've probably been dead, they were the only source of light and acted as a sword, piercing through the darkness and expelling it.

The group of three that were awake were trying to keep their minds off the darkness, talking about different subjects like their day of snowboarding and what they'd do when they get back home.

"Ugh" Anna uttered "I can't wait til' we get off this fucking mountain"

"I know, I just wanna jump in bed and sleep for a week" Elsa said "I'm so tired and sore"

"Haha, I bet your ass is sore, it seemed like you were on it the whole time, everytime you got up you fell right back down 10 seconds later" Joseph said

Elsa hit him in the shoulder playfully, laughing as she did.

"Ow!" Joseph exclaimed "Oh and same goes for you Anna."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad, was I?" Anna asked

"No, I'm messing with you two, you both were good for your first time"

"Thank you." Anna said knowingly "I think I was starting to get the hang of it at the end"

Joseph chuckled at her saying this, remembering the last run of the day. As she was riding down horizontally, she accidentally ran into a snowpile causing her to trip and land on her face into another pile of snow.

"Okay forget that EVER happened" Anna said as though as he was reading his mind

Elsa looked at her quizzically "Wait, what are you talking about?" She asked

"I'm gonna tell her" Joseph said jokingly

"Don't you dare!"

"But-"

"No!" Anna exclaimed "Don't you say a word"

Joseph turned around "I'll tell you later" He said quietly with a smile on his face

Anna smirked and cutely rolled her eyes. Joseph caught this and stared at her for a second, reminding himself that he was lucky he was to have a friend as cute as her to be even near to a person as amazing as her and he was again reminded of how he was falling for her. Then, he noticed a shocked look on Annas face as she was looking through the front window.

"Holy shit!" She screamed while reaching over for the wheel, trying to turn it to the right.

Joseph whipped his head around, knowing that something was about to happen and he realized there was no road ahead of him. He immediately grabbed the wheel and turned it as hard as he can but he knew that it was useless, it was too late. He felt the car falling, his organs became a jumbled mess and his heart was in his throat. It seemed as if the fall was in slow motion, as if time was useless and tossed into the garbage. He turned his head toward Anna, her mouth wide open and eyes as large as ever, screaming, knowing that she was going to die any second now. He then turned to Elsa, her eyes open as well but a look of shock, as if she hadn't fully acknowledged what was happening. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly.

"At least I can be with her" He thought

He felt the impact as the car hit the ground head first and the airbag hitting his body, fracturing several ribs while he went unconscious.


	2. Page 2

He awoke and raised his head from the steering wheel. He noticed a ringing in his ears, the intensity of it almost unbearable but he tried to ignore it. He instead decided to focus on the flickering object in front of him. He stared at the red-orange object flickering behind the terribly cracked front window, as his eyes slowly became adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed the strange object was fire. His mind, was still not completely aware of the dangers of it, so he leaned forward in his seat, glass crunching as he moved.

"Wow... This "fire" is beautiful..." He thought to himself, still mesmerized by it. "Wait... Fire... Burn... Explosion"

His eyes opened wide as he struggled unbuckle himself from the car then flung open the door and threw himself from the car. He sat there, feet from the open door, breathing heavily and staring at the wreckage. He noticed a figure in the car.

"Anna!" Joseph yelled as he ran to the passenger side

He knew of the danger he was putting himself in, the fire was still contained to the front of the car but it could easily spread, or even worse, explode, instantly killing both of them.

He reached the door and yanked with all his might.

"Fuck, it's stuck!" He cursed, hitting the door in anger

"Okay, okay, calm down... I need something to help me open this door."

He took a deep breath, mind racing, his eyes wildly searching the environment for an object that will help him save his beloved. He thought of reaching through his side of the door and dragging her out that way. He, again, quickly ran to the driver side.

"Shit!"

There was a large object in the way between him and Anna, not blocking her from sight but not allowing him to reach over to her.

"The snowboards!" He thought

He quickly reached the back of the car, the trunk, again, stuck.

"Are you fucking?"

Instead of finding something to open it, he grabbed a sturdy stick and slammed it into the window, the glass shattering, falling to the floor. He grunted as he leaped up onto the back bumper and grabbed the nearest snowboard.

He reached Anna's door once again and shoved the snowboard into the crack in the door.

"COME... ON..." He grunted as he struggled to open the door

Finally, he managed to get through it, the door snapping to open. He reached over Anna and with shaking hands, battled to release her from the seat. The seat belt unbuckled with a *clack* and he flung Anna's limp body over him. From there, he scrambled to the safest distance from the wreckage he could find and softly set her down when he suddenly remembered Elsa.

"FUCK"

He sprinted to the car, but stopped, when he heard a large *CRACK* from the front of it.

"NO, NO, NO, NO"

He knew the car was about to turn into a large heap of nothing within the next 30 seconds and started sprinting even faster. He reached the door and flung it open, not noticing that he made it fly off the hinges. He grabbed Elsa in a fireman carry and ran to the spot Anna was laying at. After what felt like ages, he reached Anna and sat Elsa down next to her. He finally plunged his body against a tree, elated that the fire didn't kill them all. As he thought this the car exploded into a fiery explosion, consuming the trees around it and transforming the area into a red-orange flame. He stared at this in awe, never seeing an explosion before. The explosion died down and he saw the sun appearing over the horizon, giving the sign of morning but sitting in front of it were dark, gray clouds. A storm was coming and he knew he had to find shelter, fast. He got up, his body still fueled by the adrenaline of the events that happened moments before, grabbed Anna and Elsa, and moved forward, searching for a shelter to keep their torn up bodies safe from the storm.

*Three Hours Later*

He was exhausted, the adrenaline left his body hours ago but he needed to move on, for them. The pace he was going at was incredibly slow, needing to take a break every five minutes. He noticed a pain in his chest as well, obviously contributing to the cause of the terrible pace, and the pain was incredible, every move he made it felt like his ribs were scraping against each other. He collapsed, Anna and Elsa's unconscious, seemingly lifeless bodies falling beside him. The exhaustion and pain had caught up to him, he tried to get up but he felt like he was chained to the ground. He turned his head to Anna, tears finding their way into his eyes. He had betrayed her, he got them into this fucking mess and now, they're both going to die out here, all of them are going to die out here. He looked up at the sky once more and slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he could remember was that it had started snowing.


	3. Page 3

_"Ugh" Anna uttered "I can't wait til' we get off this fucking mountain"..._

_"Haha, I bet your ass is sore, it seemed like you were on it the whole time, every time you got up you fell right back down 10 seconds later" Joseph said..._

_"No, I'm messing with you two, you both were good for your first time"..._

_"Holy shit!" She screamed while reaching over for the wheel, trying to turn it to the right..._

_"At least I can be with her" He thought..._

_He felt the impact as the car hit the ground..._

Joseph awoke, jumping out of his sleep, gasping, striving for air before realizing that it was all a dream. He took a long deep breath and inhaled the sweet, cold air, that seemed to only be found in the wild, then slowly exhaled, calming himself down so he can examine his surroundings and asses the situation.

It seemed as if he was in a cave. The ground was damp and hard, littered with small sticks and branches. It was a little cave but still had a dark and eerie feel to it as well. Elsa was unconscious but not dead, you could still see her slow rise and fall of her chest as she slowly breathed, he then saw Anna in the far corner of the cave, her body, curled up for warmth, as she stared at the floor of the cave mindlessly.

"Anna!" Joseph exclaimed as he ran over to her. He noticed a large gash cutting across her forehead.

"Are you alright? Please tell me your alright."

Anna didn't respond, still seemingly mesmerized by the cave floor. Joseph searched his pockets for anything to cover the large wound and found a starbucks napkin in his back pocket.

"No don't touch me!" Anna yelled as she jumped away from Joseph's hand "You caused this, don't even get near me!"

"Wait, I caused all of this!? You were the one distracting me while I was driving!"

"I never asked for you to talk to us! You're a terrible driver anyways!"

"I'm a terrific driver, it was just ridiculously dark outside, what do you expect!?"

"Well- Well..." Anna collapsed against the cave wall, tears finding their way to her eyes and gushing down her face.

"Anna, no..." Joseph said softly while running over to her "I didn't mean..."

He sat next to her and put his arms around the cold, frightened body, trying to comfort it as much as possible.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He whispered with a face drenched in his own tears.

Anna stuffed her face in between the space between your neck and shoulder, sobbing even harder. Joseph placed his head on top of hers and stared through the small opening of the cave. He noticed that a storm was brewing and heard lighting in the distance, suddenly a bolt hit a nearby tree and it crashed near the opening, sending debris everywhere, Anna barely noticed, still burying her head into Joseph's shoulder.

_"Dear God, what did we ever do to deserve this?"_

Joseph finally buried his head into Anna's soft hair and joined her as they both cried themselves to sleep, still cradled in each others arms.


End file.
